darkstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Federation
A stratocracy formed from the collapse of the global United Earth Federation that existed until the Discovery Era (U.C. 10,000 - 110,398), the Terran Federation is ruled mostly by military officials with the exception of the High Senate and the President himself (though members of the Senate and the President are required to have at least five years of military service).' ' ' The Federation initially began as the global government known as the United Earth Federation (UEF), born from the shadow of World War III that ravaged the planet during the 21st Century. After the war left the planet unfit for life, humans evacuated and left Earth on a long voyage across the cosmos in an event known as ‘the Exodus’, eventually coming to settle on the far-off planet Pandora in the Core of the Prime Galaxy. Following the Exodus, Earth became an unruly caricature of its former self, the entire planet being quarantined by the Federation Senate. Mars, a longtime colony of the old Federation, became a protectorate and the planet was given full sovereignty under the rule of the Martian State.' ' ' Governed primarily from Pandora, the Federation controls the entirety of the Pandora System and many other regions of the Prime Galaxy, making it one of the most powerful governments in the known universe. The Federation is defended fiercely by the Federation Space Force, which commands the space station Monument-3 that surrounds Pandora in a ring-shaped formation. The High Senate is given the responsibilities of creating and abolishing laws, while the High Command is responsible for carrying out the orders of the President and defending the territories of the Federation.' ' ' All able-bodied adult citizens of the Federation, men and women, are required to serve at least five years in either the Federation Army (ground forces) or Federation Fleet (aerial/space forces), of which both departments comprise the entire Space Force. Once their mandatory conscription is over, citizens are allowed to vote, travel to any territory of the Federation, and own personal weapons. Citizens and visitors alike are subject to the Federation Constitution, and those who break the law (depending on the severity of the crime) are either forced to serve another five years in the military or are sent to the prison planet Secundus for punishment.. Terran children are required to have at least 12 years of education, mainly in the fields of history, mathematics, sciences, and technology. More refined fields, such as those of the arts, are relegated to universities and specialized schools that Terrans can attend after their military service is over. Despite a stratocratic government and reliance on military rule, Terrans have produced some of the galaxy's most celebrated artists, musicians, and entertainers.' ' ' The Federation Space Force is regarded as one of the most powerful and advanced militaries in the universe. Commanding a fleet of over 25,000 capital ships, 500,000 destroyers, and millions of starfighters, the FSF had more than enough firepower to defend the Pandora System and any others that the Terrans commanded. The flagship starfighters of the Federation were the ZS-95 ‘Panther’ and ZS-97 ‘White Tiger’ models, which often bore symbols pertaining to whatever platoon or squadron they belonged to. In addition to being fitted with dual ion cannons, automatic plasma repeaters, and superspace drives, both models could also go underwater and fly at atmospheric speeds of up to 6,400 miles per hour. Plasma and ballistic shields were standard, and safety measures include a fireproof shielding that protects and ejects the pilot from the cockpit upon wreckage; this shielding lasts for over an hour, and provides the user with a pseudo-spacesuit that allows them to reach emergency transport or another ship without freezing or suffocating in the vacuum of space.' ' ' Humans, as the Terrans were originally called (and still by other Terrans), managed to develop artificial intelligence in A.D. 1999 (U.C. 11,999) at the turn of the century, leading to a ‘Third Industrial Revolution’ that saw the rise of personal computers, globalization, and reliance on technology. Soon, mechanical augmentation and bio-genetic manipulation became the norm, peaking around the early and mid-2010s. The rapid advancement of technology led to the rise of conflict among the nation-states of the Earth, leading to the catastrophic World War III that left the planet a near-desolate nuclear wasteland. The surviving factions of humans, with the help of technology that had also weathered the new dark age, managed to rebuild society to a mere fraction of what it once was. Chaos ensued for many years, lasting from A.D. 2037 to 2089. A team of human scientists eventually developed the first few starships and space navigation systems in A.D. 2091, allowing the fractured human society to depart from the planet for the first time.' ' ' Despite their new invention, humans took thousands of years to emigrate from Earth, aided only by the co-invention of hypersleep. Their first voyage took them to the Prime Galaxy and the Earth-like planet Pandora, where they settled and vowed to never repeat the sins of their ancestors; other humans (now calling themselves ‘Terrans’) ventured further into the unknown, finally making first contact with the genetically-similar Vegan species. From there, the seeds of the Republic began to grow, and the event known as the ‘Great Convergence’ took place between the Terrans, Vegans, and Rodan species. Due to the Great Convergence, the Terrans maintain a permanent economic and political alliance with the Republic of Rodan and the Vegan Empire. Forming the unofficially-named ‘Triumvirate’, these three governments have the most power and influence out of anyone in the Republic, which sometimes leads to accusations of nepotism and political corruption. Notable political rivals include the vicious Kurian Empire, the shadowy Directorate, and the Order of Zetsura itself. The Federation maintains a steady relationship with the scattered factions of the Salvatori, though the Terrans are highly distrusting of the Verge and people who hail from it